Joining the Legion
Objectives *Speak with Legate Rikke *Clear out Fort Hraggstad *Complete the Imperial oath. Walkthrough The Dragonborn can get the quest to join the Imperial Legion if they choose to follow Hadvar during Unbound. Before entering Helgen Keep, the Dragonborn may choose to enter with either Ralof or Hadvar. If following Hadvar, the Dragonborn automatically receives the quest after leaving the caves below the keep. The Dragonborn can also get the quest by entering an Imperial camp, such as the Pale Imperial Camp, or encountering a group of Imperial soldiers, where the Dragonborn will be invited to join the Imperial legion and directed to Solitude. After arriving at Solitude, enter Castle Dour and speak to General Tullius. He will then direct the Dragonborn to Legate Rikke, who is usually by the war table. She will then say that Fort Hraggstad, which has been taken over by bandits, must be cleared. Once the fort is clear, report back to Rikke, and then speak with General Tullius as to begin the oath. After the oath is taken, Tullius will direct the Dragonborn to the blacksmith Beirand to acquire either light, medium (a mix of light and heavy) or heavy armour. Trivia *The Imperial legion's test is harder than the Stormcloaks test, as the player need to kill dozens of bandits in a fortress while in the other only one Ice Wraith is needed to kill. *By completing this quest, Joining the Stormcloaks is automatically failed. **However, the Stormcloaks may still be joined, but the Jagged Crown must be given to Ulfric Stormcloak instead of General Tullius during the quest The Jagged Crown. *If the castle is entered wearing full Stormcloak Armor, Tullius and his guards will have alternate dialogue when speaking to them. This can sometimes cause them to attack if any guards or Imperial troops have been killed within the past three days. Bugs * There is currently a bug where sometimes the quest target for the fort does not appear. The only solution found is to type "setstage CW01A 100" (Minus the quotation marks) into the console. *Stealing from the armoury in the castle may lead to a glitch where everyone can see you, even if you're hidden. This can be very bad as General Tullius is essential. *If you have already cleared out Fort Hraggstad before starting this quest, when you arrive at the fort, there may not be any directional arrows telling you where to go or who to kill. Just enter the main door to the fort and the directional arrows should appear. If not just kill everyone on the inside, including in the prison. * Using fast travel back to Solitude may send you back to your last save, so be sure to save right once you've cleared the fort. * Occasionally during the Imperial Legion quest "Joining the Legion" the map icon for Fort Hraggstad will not have "cleared" under it, even if you have killed everyone in the fort. This prevents you from continuing the Civil War questline, unless you decide to join the Stormcloaks instead. * If the Dragonborn has not completed this quest by the time he/she has reached the Season Unending main quest line, then General Tullis cannot be spoken to, because he still thinks that Legate Rikke's request is outstanding. There is no known way to get around this, except to actually complete the quest and going back to Solitude and then asking General Tullius to go to the peace talks, or joining the Stormcloaks instead, which fails the quest. ru:Вступление в Легион Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests